legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Sky
Broken Sky is the seventeenth quest in the Legends of Old questline, and the second in the X-16 segment. START: Immediately after completion of You're Not a Believer. END: Sera, located in Obsyra Mountains. Description Sera pokes you in the back with her sword, a note attached to the end. Go on then , we have plenty to do. We're heading to Obsyra Mountains, a strange place that, if only because of the one who lives there. His name is Obsidirain and let me tell you, he is mad. Sera stops for a moment, writing another note. One might wonder why we go to see someone who is as insane as Obsidirain. Well you see , if someone as mad as Obsidirain knows the truth, accepts what we heard as reality, why wouldn't I? Trust me, I've heard stories of his madness, if he's telling the truth, we'll know. His kind have been here for some time, so I'm sure he knows of the Lordscythe. But we're gonna have to fight for this knowledge. Objectives *Reach Obsyra Mountains *Engage Obsidirain *Defeat the minions of the Broken Sky Transcript Reaching Obsyra Mountains/ Engage Obsidirain *Sera: Well , here we are, Obsyra Mountains. *Player: Quite the place. Now who was it we're looking for again? *Sera: Obsidirain. He lives in a great place named after himself. I've hardly known of anybody as full of themselves as this one. *Player: So is he a dragon or something? *???: Dragon!? I am no MERE dragon fool! I am OBSIDIRAIN! *Player: I get that, but are you a dragon? *Obsidirain: Only the best of dragons. *Player: So you're a dragon then? *Obsidirain: Yes. But I am oh so much more than that! I am ruler, I am inventor, I am poet, I am chef! Lemme tell you, I can cook a mean curry. *Player: Look, I aint give a shit, we have a mission that we... *Obsidirain: You have a mission!? AS DO I! *Player: Can I talk please? *Obsidirain: No. *Player: Too bad. We need to speak with you about something. Preferably without distractions. *Obsidirain: You'll only manage that if you kill me! *Player: That can be arranged. *Obsidirain: I'd prefer not, but you're welcome to try your luck. Meet me in my lair, you can't miss it, just follow the smell of oil and curry! Broken Sky *Sera: What did I tell you , strange one isn't he? *Player: I'd so say yes, and I've met some strange beings in my life. *Sera: But it appears that we'll have to meet him in his lair, I'm not looking forward to that. But let us get going. *???: Not so fast Sera. *Player: It's that voice again. Show yourself coward! *???: You wish for me to show myself? You wish for all of existence to come undone? That can be arranged. *''The earth begins to shake, a few mountains erupt.'' *Player: Okay! Okay, you don't have to show yourself. *???: As it should be, I hardly have energy to move. Now Sera, it has come to this? You seek the help of an insane dragon? Pathetic. Oh, and don't bother with your notes, I don't wish to read. *Player: Who are you? What do you want with Sera!? *???: Truth. All I seek is the truth. *Player: So do we. *???: And yet you refuse to accept it. That book does not lie , trust me. *Player: And why should we? *???: For if you don't, everything shall come undone. All you must do, my dearest Sera, is take upon you the mantle of Lordscythe, accept what you see as false, and you may yet survive the coming inferno. *Player: You keep mentioning this "inferno". What do you mean!? *???: In the beginning there was one. *???: From one there came a second. *???: The one became two. *???: The second creted three. *???: The two became five. *???: Thusly was the second banished to eternal sleep. *???: The celestial inferno was sated. *Player: What the hell does that mean!? *???: Only in time will you find out . But first, watch as the sky breaks, as my minions pour onto your realm. The spark has yet to ignite the flames. *''The voice trails of in laughter. The sky erupts open, a large group of the warriors seen before plummet to the ground, charging at your position.'' Completion Sera turn to you, her face twisted in rage. That voice is starting to piss me off . Let us get going, we must reach Obsidirain and learn the truth. Come, his lair is this way.